


Last Hope

by MooMooEverlasting



Series: Tigerstar's Fate [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bullying, Dark Forest cats roam freely, Do cats even rape other cats?, Gay Cats, Hurt OC, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Tigerstar, SO SORRY!!!, VERY FUCKED UP FANFICTION!!, Violence, i have no life, mentions of abuse, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooMooEverlasting/pseuds/MooMooEverlasting
Summary: Mudstone is the outcast in Thunderclan. When times get especially sticky, he turns to the only cat that he can trust; a cat loved by none yet respected by all. Can Tigerstar fix the cat he has grown to like? Or is Mudstone destined to live a life of fear and uncertainty?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Warrior cat series. I do not own any of these cats except for my OCs.

{Quick OC summary}  
•Mudstone is a small, dark brown cat with emerald green eyes and dark gray toes.  
•Crowstar is a large black tom with steely gray eyes and a mean attitude. Current leader of Thunderclan.  
•Bramblewhisker is Mudstone's littermate. He's a lean brown cat with amber eyes; mated to Ambercloud.  
•Ambercloud is a cream she-cat with rich amber eyes. One of Mudstone's only friends. Mother of Adderpaw, Emberpaw, and Thrushpaw.  
•Goldpoppy is a golden tabby queen with dark amber eyes. Mother of Owlkit and Larkkit. Mated to Whitestorm. Friends with Mudstone and Ambercloud.  
•Briarthorn is a brown tom with sea green eyes. Father of Mudstone and Bramblewhisker. Was mated to Silverfang before she joined River clan. 

 

~MUDSTONE POV~

Mudstone follows his former mentor through the thick undergrowth, doing his best to ignore the tension that crackled between them. Her new apprentice -an ignorant fox`heart named Adderpaw- follows closely, also ignoring the young warrior that trudged behind of them.

The small brown cat found himself envying the way the two talked with their heads close together, eyes warm as they completely shut out the limping warrior from their conversation. But should he honestly be surprised?

"Mudstone, keep up!" Duskshine snaps, jarring him from his green thoughts. He looks up grudgingly. "When we get back to camp, I want you to change the elders bedding. We all know how cranky Dovewing gets when her bedding is stale."

The young tom opens his mouth to protest, wanting to remind the snide she-cat that he was no longer an apprentice. But his reasoning gets the better of him and he snaps his jaws closed, bowing his head in silent defeat. Arguing never got him anywhere. 

The air began to grow chilly as the sun began to rise, signaling the start of yet another cold day. The birds had yet to wake up, their beautiful soliloquies sorely missed. 

As the cats pad slowly back to camp, they are greeted by a small patrol of cats, no doubt getting ready for an early hunting mission. Duskshine and Adderpaw greet them with friendly waves of their tails, but Mudstone knows better. He knows his place in the clan, and greeting warriors was not a part of that. So he keeps to the sidelines, avoiding contact when possible. 

As the small group entered the camp, cats where already bustling around before them, alert and very awake. 

With a heavy sigh, Mudstone detaches himself from his patrol and sulks towards the elder den, which was just a fallen log with a gaping hole in its sturdy side. 

A voice stops him dead in his tracks, only a few mouse lengths away from the den. "Mudstone, what are you doing?" 

The deep, raspy voice sends unwanted shivers down his spine. The soft fur running down the length of his slim body stand on end, an uneasiness seeping through his thoughts. The sound of heavy, determined pawsteps has him paralyzed in place, unable to move or respond past the painful lump in his throat.

A massive black tom with piercing gray eyes stalks into his line of sight, muscles rippling beneathe his thick coat. The regal cat had an aura of confidence and authority that demanded respect. 

Clearing his throat to hide his moment of paralysis, Mudstone finally regains control of his weak limbs and turns to face the older tom, careful to avoid eye contact. "Duskshine told me to clear out the elder's bedding."

The tom flicks his ear in obvious irritation. "I'll have Lichenpaw take care of that. I need to speak with you in private."

Oh no. 

"C-can it wait?" Mudstone stammers, trying to ignore the butterflies in his gut that swam nervously. This was Crowstar, leader of Thunderclan. When he wanted to talk in private, it usually resulted in a bad ending.

The leader narrows his steely gaze in suspicion. "You're joking, right?" Without waiting for an answer, the large cat whips around and heads towards a large niche in the side of the cliff face, ducking inside without much preamble.

Following at a much slower pace, Mudstone treads lightly across the sandy earth, tail trailing limply behind of him. If there was one cat that enjoyed making his day a living nightmare, it was this cat. But it wasn't always like this. Indeed, Mudstone remembered a time when Crowstar had been one of the only cats rht had been nice to him. What had happened? 

Mudstone knew.

As a kit, he was adored by all for his small size. There a warrior named Crowshriek that had taken a particular shining to the kit. It was obvious that he wanted the kit as his apprentice.

But when that day finally came, Mudkit fell off the cliff face while chasing a butterfly. He'd broken his shoulder, and his apprentice ceremony was pushed back. Cloudfeather, the Thunderclan medicine cat, didn't expect him to survive after an infection set it. The illness left him weak and it stunted the rate at which he grew. The clan began to despise him, saying he would never become a good warrior because of his small size...if he even survived.

Naturally, Crowshriek had been devastated. He never left Mudkit's side. That is, until Amberpaw came along and took his place. Suddenly, Mudkit became infatuated with her. The two became close, and the two quickly became best if friends. But that's not how Crowshriek saw it. 

Thinking Amberpaw had stolen the affections of the would-be apprentice, he suddenly stopped visiting.

After a few tense moons, Mudkit became Mudpaw, against all odds. Then he became Mudstone just a couple moons ago. To this day, Mudstone missed the bond that the two had once shared, but he knew that was all gone now. Nowadays, the young leader enjoyed shoving the younger cat around and publicly humiliating him in front of the clans.

The den was cool when he entered. Crowstar, who had only become leader a mere moon ago, sat regally in the middle of his nest, expression blank as usual. He motions with his tail for Mudstone to sit, which he does so immediately.

An awkward silence stretches out between the two cats, both refusing to meet each other's stare. It was Crowstar who broke the tense silence.

"Do you feel you are ready for an apprentice?"

Mudstone sits up straighter at the question, ears perked up in sudden interest. "Huh?"

"Goldpoppy has requested that you mentor Owlkit," the other tom meows almost impatiently, as if talking about his half-sister annoyed him. Then again, the two had never been close.

"I would be honored to." He dips his head to his leader, a new sort of hope flaring in his chest. This could be his chance to redeem himself! If he mentors a well-liked kit, then surely the clan would half to at least tolerate him for her sake. And if they tolerate him, then they'd have a chance to see his potential...His body thrums with newfound excitement. His first apprentice!

Crowstar doesn't respond immediately, which has Mudstone's previous excitement dulling. He looks back up to peer cautiously at the still blank countenance of the large tom. 

He meets Mudstone's uncertain stare with a narrowed gaze. "The ceremony will take place tonight. However...I don't think I'll be choosing you."

Hurt stabs through the dark brown warriors chest, crushing his misplaced hope. "B-but why?"

"You have to earn it first."

What was he talking about?

"Earn it? How?"

Crowstar stands up, shaking the moss from his pelt. He strides forward, gait long and confide t as he makes his way over to stand in front of the much smaller tom, leaning forward so that their whiskers nearly touched. 

Mudstone couldn't help but recoil.

"I think you know how." Mudstone flinches when he hears the audible sound of the powerful tom before him unsheathing his wickedly sharp claws. "As long as you don't fight back, then Owlkit will be taking orders from you by sunhigh."

No, this couldn't be happening. Not again. Not like this. Not for this reason! "C-crowstar, n-no-"

"Come on, Mudstone," the black tom purrs deeply in his throat, brushing his tail across the cat's back as he begins to circle him, their flanks brushing. "I know you've done this before with Darkstripe. I know you're a tom`purr..." The tail slides down to caress Mudstone's trembling sides. "Just this once."

The warrior flinches hard at the mention of Darkstripe, the cat that had forcefully mated with him the moment he became a warrior. The cat was dead now, killed in a battle against Shadowclan. But how did Crowstar know about that? 

"You forget that Darkstripe was my most trusted friend," Crowstar reminds him, as if reading his troubled thoughts. "He told me everything. Mm..I can't wait to hear you squeal. He told me you did that a lot."

Its suddenly hard to breathe. Each breath feels as though his lungs are on fire. Mudstone is finding it hard to remain standing as he takes in this crippling information. "I can't-"

The Thunderclan leader pulls back quickly, appearing indifferent, but Mudstone could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes. "Fine. I'm sure Bramblewhisker needs another apprentice since Brightheart is a warrior now."

The jibe stung tenfold at the reminder that his brother would yet again prevail. Heart thumping wildly in his chest, Mudstone can hear his pulse thundering relentlessly in his ears. He needed an apprentice so badly. He just wanted to fit in like every other cat. He wanted to belong. But was this really the way to go about it? 

Catching a much needed breath, the indecisive feline bows his head in surrender to his fate. It seemed that doing this was the only way he'd find his rightful place. Maybe Crowstar would even let him go to a Gathering if he did this.

No words are needed. Crowstar sees he has won the moment Mudstone deflates, eyes dancing with dark glee. He steps forward, nudging his prize towards the back of the den with one broad shoulder. "I'll make it quick."

As Mudstone lays down, he knows that it was a lie. He knew it was a lie when Crowstar loomed over him. He knew it was a lie when a pair of sharp fangs dig into the nape of his neck, holding him in place. He knew it was a lie the moment Crowstar aligns himself.

So he does the only thing that he knows how to do efficiently; he pretends. Mudstone pretends that Crowstar is the cat he used to know and admire as a kit. He pretends that this is Crowshriek, the devoted friend helping out a friend in need. 

With this planted firmly in his mind, Mudstone allows himself to close his eyes and accept what is happening without fighting back, allowing himself to get lost under the pretense that this was a mate -a friend-, not a long time enemy holding him down.

Mudstone pretends.

=`•`=

That very night, Larkpaw is given to Bramblewhisker, and Owlpaw is given to Mudstone, as promised. But the young warrior felt no excitement for his accomplishment. 

Instead, he could only stare blankly at his paws, refusing to acknowledge the way Crowstar was staring at him. The leader looked triumphant, smug even as he stared down unblinkingly. 

Mudstone finds it hard to move his sore legs as he heads towards the camp entrance after his bubbly apprentice, who kept chattering excitedly to her new mentor. But her words fell on deaf ears. All Mudstone could think about was gray eyes burning a hole in his pelt as he walked by.


End file.
